


Snowed in

by HeavenlyHellsAngel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/pseuds/HeavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: “I can't believe I'm stuck here, with you out of all people, instead of spending time with my friends, drinking eggnog and singing Christmas carols.” Laura heard a light chuckle coming from the bed behind her, but said nothing about it, feeling her mood gloom down by each passing minute. “Like this night can not get any worse.”Comments are very much welcomed





	Snowed in

“You know, if you wanted to spend the whole night alone with me, you could have just said something sooner, cupcake.”

Laura leaned her forehead against the cold window, looking out into the streets as the snow storm raged on. _Why do you have to be such a pain …_

She was supposed to meet Danny and the gang for a few drinks at a small pub near the university, but instead she ended up being on a lock down with broody miss sassy pants. _More like broody miss god you look good in leather pants._

“You wish.” Of course Laura knew that the snow storm was not Carmillas fault, but it was a lot easier to be blame it on her, then to mop around and do nothing. _Or spend the night staring at her and wishing I had x ray vision to see her naked …_

“I can't believe I'm stuck here, with you out of all people, instead of spending time with my friends, drinking eggnog and singing Christmas carols.” Laura heard a light chuckle coming from the bed behind her, but said nothing about it, feeling her mood gloom down by each passing minute. “Like this night can not get any worse.”

As if on cue the lights flickered in their room and outside on the streets as everything turned pitch dark around them.

“Way to go cupcake. Now lets wish for a nice bottle of wine and …”

“Oh would you just shut … _ugghhh!!!_ ” There was a loud bang heard fallowed by some very inappropriate curse words. Well..as inappropriate as they can be, coming from one Laura Hollis. “Damn it! Stupid trash can! Stupid dorm! Stupid roommate! Stupid snow storm stupid stupid!”

“Laura, you okay? Just stay where you are.” A light click was heard as Laura looked up, her eyes catching a light flickering by her roommates bed, as Carmilla carefully lit up a few of her many candles. _She is crazy adorable, but so clumsy._

Laura held on to her knee, the throbbing pain becoming bearable as a pair of hands helped her move over to her bed. She plopped down onto the edge of her bed, letting go of her knee, as Carmilla looked up at her in the dim light the candles provided. “Are you okay? Let me take a look.” Laura didn't have time to protest as Carmillas slender fingers pushed up her pant leg, fingers grazing up to her knee, examining the damage of the bump. _This is not a big deal, I am only touching her so I can make sure there are no broken bones. Thats the only reason I am doing this …Who am I kidding?_

Laura hissed lightly as Carmilla pressed her fingers against the small bump, but the feeling she was feeling in that moment was definitely not pain, as her skin came into contact with Carmillas. _I knew her touch would feel so good._ Her eyes were searching Carmillas face as the latter smiled lightly before looking up at Laura. _She looks so beautiful in the candle light._

“Well I guess there is no serious damage to it. A light bump that will pass soon enough, but I think you will survive the crash. I'll just get you some ice for that just in case.” She stood up and made her way over to the fridge, quickly grabbing a cartoon of ice cream out of the freezer before making her way back to Laura who still looked at her in confusion. “What?”

“Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?” _No that I'm complaining_.

Carmilla knelt down in front of her, pressing the small ice cream carton against Lauras knee, who was just leaning back on her arms, as a shiver ran up her body from the cold of the carton.

“What makes you think this is just all of a sudden?” Carmilla held the ice cream against her knee, even though she could have just made Laura do that herself instead.

“Well you are always making fun of me, calling me silly names and … and … you always look at me like you … like you're some kind of vampire and want to eat me.”

“You think I look at you like I want to eat you?” _If only you knew._ Carmilla smirked at the though, raising an eyebrow seductively at Laura who was visibly blushing as she heard her own words coming from Carmilla. “Well cupcake, me making fun, is just me making conversation, silly banter between roommates, which I know you enjoy just as much as I do. And those silly names, have you not noticed the connections between them all?”

“They are all pretty much different kinds of pastry's?” Laura reached down and took hold of the ice cream carton, watching as Carmilla stood up from her spot, but her eyes never leaving Lauras.

“Exactly. Which makes your last accusation kind of accurate.”

“You mean … you … you are a … a vampire?” _What the hell kind of thought is that?_ Lauras eyes widened in horror, but the only response she got to that was the sound of Carmillas laughter.

“No, not at all cutie. But I do have to admit that the thought of eating you out has crossed my mind every now and then.” Carmilla smirked at her as Laura put the carton down onto the ground.

“And that is not a vampire kind of though? Or at least a cannibalistic one?”

“Oh cupcake, you really are oblivious aren't you?” Carmilla stepped closer to the bed, practically purring as she kept her eyes locked with Lauras, who was still trying to figure out what the hell is going on. “I guess I'll have to be a bit more obvious then.” Carmilla grabbed the hem of Lauras shirt and pulled her up to her feet, before slamming their lips together. Laura froze in the spot for a moment, her eyes wide as Carmillas lips moved against her own. She blinked rapidly as Carmilla leaned back, searching Lauras eyes.

“Oh.” That was the only thing that came out of her mouth right then. _Holy crap she just kissed me! Holly crap she just...she...ohhh!!_

“Oh … good, Oh...kay, or, Oh god no, Kind of oh?” Carmillas hand was resting against Lauras chest, as the former only exhaled and shook her head.

“Oh, that make so much more sense kind of oh.” She smiled sheepishly at her before licking her lips slowly and bitting her bottom lip, looking up at Carmilla through her eyelashes. “But you can definitely be a bit more obvious if you want to.” _Please be!_ The smile Carmilla gave her almost took her breath away as she leaned in closer, their lips pressing together again, this time slower, gentler. Nearly featherlight. Carmillas hand that was resting against Lauras chest was now slowly crawling up her neck, pulling her closer as her other hand rested against her hip.

Their kiss was sweet and slow, but after the realization hit Laura moments ago, of what Carmilla really meant, she didn't really want things to go as slow as they were going. She playfully bit Carmillas bottom lip, tugging on it as she grabbed Carmilla by her hips and they both fell onto the bed, knocking a bit of air out of their lungs as they pressed together.

“Impatient are we?” Carmilla smiled against Lauras lips as she felt the girls hands move up her body, pushing her shirt up her stomach, hesitating slightly as her fingers brushed against her bra-less breasts. Carmilla pushed herself up and pulled her shirt off of her, moaning as Lauras mouth latched onto her nipple, tongue swirling around it. “ _Ohhh_ , I'll take that as a yes.”

A soft hum of agreement was heard as Laura sucked on her hardened nipple, Carmillas fingers brushing through her long hair. She would rather have her fingers in Lauras hair then use them to try and pinch herself to check if this was truly happening, or if it was only one of her many fantasies that felt oh so real. She felt lips move away from her nipples, but felt them soon after moving up her chest, hot kisses pressing against her skin, moving up to her lips once more.

Carmilla was straddling Lauras lap, fingers tugging on her hair, making her tilt her head backwards. In the dim light of the room, Carmilla pressed her lips against Lauras neck, just above her pulse-point. She felt Lauras nails trailing patterns gently against her back, but as soon as she scrapped her teeth against her neck, she felt those same nails scratch harder. She wanted more, and so did Laura. She bit harder, Laura scratched harder. She sucked harder, Laura pulled her closer, her body arching against her. Carmilla was sure she will have nail marks all over her back later, but she was willing to live with that.

“Carm … please …” Laura whispered breathlessly against her ear, making Carmilla stop what she was doing and move away. She so wanted to tease Laura senseless, make her beg more, and that is exactly what she was going to do.

“Please what, cupcake?” She sat up straight, looking at Laura, whos eyes got darker, filled with lust and need and longing. Her hair was already a mess and Carmilla felt herself getting wetter, her own need pooling between her legs at the sight of Laura.

Laura was usually a go getter. If she wanted something she would go after it on her own. Not a beggar, not asking for things. But in this moment, with Carmilla, there was nothing she wouldn't do.

She bit her bottom lip as she laid back down on the bed, removing her shirt in the process. Her eyes never leaving Carmillas, who was eagerly waiting for Lauras response.

“Please fuck me, Carm.” Carmilla didn't need to be told twice. She was quick to take off Lauras pants as well as her own, kneeling between her legs. She ran her nails up her legs, leaving a trail of goosebumps covering her skin. She watched as Lauras chest moved up and down with every breath, her desperation growing with each passing moment. She loved seeing her exposed like this, it was so much more then she ever though of. Laura laying on her back, undressed in front of her. Only for her eyes to see. Only for her hands to touch. Only for her lips to kiss. Only for her tongue to taste.

She trailed her fingers closer to Lauras center, teasing the inside of her thighs, her lips leaving soft kisses up her legs, as she watcher her. The closer she got to her the less control she felt she had over herself.

“God, Carm, please …” Carmilla finally gave into her own desire and settled herself between Lauras legs, her mouth hungry against her folds. “ _Oh fuck_ …”

Carmilla gave out a low growl as her tongue was met with Lauras wetness, her hunger growing with every flick of her tongue. She felt fingers pulling at her hair as she swirled her tongue inside of her, teasingly brushing over her clit ever so often. “Please don't stop …”

Carmillas mouth teased around her clit as she moved her hand between Lauras legs. She teased her folds with the tip of her fingers, as she bit down on her clit, making Laura squeal and tug on her hair harder. _I guess she likes a little bit of pain with her pleasure …_

“Oh fuck yeah, do that again …” Laura felt herself coming closer and closer to release, but she wanted so much more at the same time. She didn't want Carmilla to stop. “Please, Carm … I need you to … _oh fuck_!” She felt teeth bitting harder and two slender fingers entering her at the same time, making her feel like she was on the top of the world. She wanted more, she needed more, she wanted to move past the top of the world and reach for the stars.

Carmilla thrusted her fingers in and out of Laura, her wetness dripping down her fingers and onto the bed. She watched as her hips rocked in time with her fingers, her back arching of the bed, her breathing louder … She knew she was close and Carmilla wanted to watch her come undone from her touch. She quickly added one more finger inside of her, her mouth sucking harder on her clit, and all it took was two more thrusts in and out before another loud _oh God!_ was heard in the room and probably all the other rooms in the floor. Not that either of them minded that at the moment.

Lauras legs trapped Carmillas head in the spot, her hands pushing against her head as the aftershocks slowly left her body. With one last flick of her tongue, Carmilla made her way up Lauras body, hot kisses trailing all the way up to her lips, where Laura was all to eager to kiss her, tasting herself on Carmillas tongue. She moaned quietly, leaving a soft kiss on Carmillas lips, before looking into her eyes, lacking words for what just happened.

“What?” Carmilla watched her as a small smile appeared on Lauras lips.

“Nothing. I just … well, if I knew, that all the looks you were giving me, actually meant this, then this would have happened way sooner.” Carmilla laughed at how adorable Laura was. She never would have guessed that she was this clueless about Carmillas feeling, or at least the meaning of her looks.

“Well hopefully now you will have a better idea of what I have in mind when I look at you, cupcake.”

“I definitely will.” Laura showed of her strength by flipping them around, leaving Carmilla surprised, laying down underneath her. “But I think it is my turn now, to show you, just what all my looks at you meant.”

Carmillas smile grew wide as Laura moved lower …

“Being snowed in with you is so much fun.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
